


Atypical Fairytale

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [24]
Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Reginald Jeeves is on a quest for adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atypical Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Fantasy & Supernatural: Fairy Tale_. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium. Inspired by [this](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/59368.html) post. Seriously.

**Atypical Fairytale**

  
Sir Reginald Jeeves stared at the castle before him. Or rather, he stared at the thorny vines that engulfed the castle itself. He'd heard about it from his Uncle Charlie: _"If you should come across a castle hidden by thorny vines, Reggie, don't even **think** about trying to get inside. A large, fire-breathing dragon guard rises up any time someone tries and they wind up dead."_

 _"What's in the castle, Uncle Charlie?" young Reginald asked, pressing for answers. "A young maiden in need of rescuing?"_

 _Uncle Charlie shrugged at that point. "No one knows. We haven't been able to find out."_

 _"I will," Reginald announced firmly. "I'll find out."_

 _His father appeared then, his face stern and disapproving. "Stop filling the boy's head with nonsense, Charlie."_

Setting his jaw, Reginald approached the thorny gates and carefully slipped inside. A dragon waited on the other side of the gates, glowering. "Who dares enter here? This is _my_ castle!"

"Sir Reginald Jeeves, Madam," he informed her with a gallant bow. "Whom do I have the honour of addressing?"

Growling deep in her throat, the dragon retorted, "My name is Agatha, not that that's any of _your_ business, puny knight. If you leave now, you'll remain unharmed. If you stay, however, you will surely die."

"I'll take my chances, Madam." Reginald replied, giving a piercing whistle.

The next moment, yapping could be heard on the other side of the gate. The dragoness' eyes widened. "Macintosh?" Without another glance for the knight, she jumped into the air and flew over the castle wall.

Before she realised it wasn't her dog after all, Reginald darted into the castle, heading towards the inner chambers. He was certain whatever Agatha didn't want anyone to find was hidden at the very centre of the structure. Ignoring the thorns that scratched at his armour, he moved deeper and deeper into the castle. He hardly flinched at the sound of her roar, already well into the corridors where she didn't fit. "Sir Knight?"

"Madam?" Reginald stopped when he caught sight of a plump, matronly-looking woman. "Have you lived here all this time? How did you get past the dragon?"

"Foolish knight," she smiled and he stepped back when he realised how dragonish her smile was. "I _am_ the dragon!"

Another voice interrupted before Reginald could draw his sword, belonging to a woman similar in age to Agatha, but more slender and looking annoyed. "Oh, Agatha, stop it!"

"Keep out of this, Dahlia! If I let _you_ handle everyone who came, we'd have been without any job at all years ago."

Dahlia snorted and flames shot across the corridor. "I'm sick of this job, so let him pass. He got further than any of the others."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Agatha retorted indignantly.

While the two dragonesses argued, Reginald slipped away down another corridor. He tried a door at random and it opened for him. Inside, he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever seen asleep on the bed. Tall like him, this young man appeared to be of a willowy build, tousled light brown hair framing his face. Hardly daring to breathe, the knight approached the bed and braced one knee on the edge, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips across the young man's. When he pulled back, the young man's eyes opened to reveal beautiful blue eyes. He smiled when he saw Reginald. "What ho, old chap. Thanks awfully for that kiss."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" the single word thundered through the castle, clearly having come from Agatha's throat.

"About bloody time!" That was obviously Dahlia.

The young man grinned as he sat up. "Sounds like Aunt Agatha and Aunt Dahlia had a difference of opinion."

Reginald stared as the young man swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, not sure what to make of him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, those two dragon aunts of mine have never agreed on anything," the brunette replied, losing his balance and flailing his arms a bit.

Almost by reflex, Reginald caught the man in his arms to keep him from falling. "Agatha and Dahlia are your aunts?"

"Yes, they are." The young man nodded, straightening up with a cheerful smile. "Aunt Agatha didn't want me to inherit my kingdom, though, so she had the fairy godmother put me to sleep, with the intention to guard my castle to keep anyone from waking me with true love's first kiss."

Reginald's heart skipped a beat in his chest at the last part of the explanation, though part of him wondered why his arms felt empty. "True love's first kiss?"

"Well, maybe not _true_ love," the prince clarified, walking unsteadily over to the armoire across the room. The knight followed to make sure he didn't fall again. "I think she may have been more than a little tipsy at the time."

The dark-haired man wasn't sure why he was disappointed that this rather unusual prince wasn't his true love. "Well, you're awake now. What do you plan to do?"

"I have no idea," the prince answered with a laugh, pulling off his nightshirt so he could change into proper clothes. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Reginald shook his head, his mouth going dry at the sight of the beautiful body in front of him. "I have no idea what princes should do."

"Why don't we go seek adventure before I have to take my throne?" the brunette suggested with a bright grin. "Even before I was put to sleep, I wasn't allowed to have any fun."

Offering a faint smile, Reginald nodded. "I'd be glad for company on my journey, Prince...?"

"Oh, Bertie Wooster's my name," the prince told him, still smiling brightly. "What's yours?"

Shaking Bertie's offered hand, Reginald replied, "I'm Reginald Jeeves, Sir."

"Shall we go, then, Reggie?" Bertie gestured for the knight to precede him from the room.

Hiding a wince at the nickname, Reginald did as indicated, ensuring no one was about to threaten them. "Indeed, Sir."

 **End**


End file.
